One Boy One Girl
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: A songfic based on the song one boy one girl by Collin Raye. I think it's good but then again i wrote it. please read/review.


**A/N: I was bored and decied to write this. It's a songfic based on the song _One Boy One Girl _by _Collin Raye. _I really like the song and thought it would make an awesome story.**

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet" _

Jasper and I had been friends since kindergaden. We were like brothers, when he started dating Alice freshmen year of collage she became like a sister to me. Soon after we met she started bugging me to go out with her best friend who was apparently perfect for me.

"come on Edward just one date I know you'll love Bella." Alice begged.

"no Alice." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"but Edward you to are perfect for each other and she is so sweet and I feel bad for her she is always so alone since Jaz and I started dating and she dosn't really have anyother friends." Alice begged.

"no Alice." I said again.

"please." she begged.

"no." I said

"please."

"no."

"please."

"no."

"please."

"no."

"please."

"errr. If I go on one date with her will you leave me alone. And promise to stay out of my love life." I asked extremly annoyed now.

"yes." she said

"fine tell her to meet me at that itallian resterant across town on friday at 9:00." I said.

"YAH!" Alice squealed.

"now leave me alone I have a paper to write." I said

"kay I can't wait to tell Bella." she squealed as she left the library.

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently _

it was 8:55. she better not be late that was one thing that he really couldn't stand. Despite himself he was nervous. Sure he didn't particually want to go on this date but still he wanted this to work out. It's not like he wanted a girlfriend he thought they were a waste of time, but he didn't want her to think badly of him.

Bella was running late. Thanks to Alice. She was going to be late only by a minute or two but still she hated being late she got to the restaurant at exactly 9:00.

_When she walked in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, _

It was 9:00 exactly so I got up to leave if she couldn't show up on time I wasn't going to wait. Then she walked in she was mahgony hair was wavy and down. When he looked in her eyes the world stopped. The noise of the busy restaurant faded. She was gourges.

_but  
One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

the date went woderfully. It wasn't long before Edward and Bella were inseprable. They were in love and complty happy. Alice of course gloted but they didn't care. Edward finally fond the point of having a girlfriend.

On there six month aniversary Edward took Bella back to the same restaurant where they met. They had just finished dinner and Bella noticed that Edward had been on edge on all night.

"are you ok Edward." she asked

"fine." he said. "there was just something I wanted to ask you. It's kind of important."

"well ask me." she said.

Edward nodded and got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Bella gasped.

"Isabella Swan I love you with all my heart and soul. I will love you for as long as I live and possibly longer. I don't ever want to live without you. So will you do me the honnor of becoming my wife." Edward said nervousness etched in every inch of his face.

"oh course i'll marry you." she said as she began to cry.

Edward slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he picked her up and twirled her around. "i love you so much." he said.

"i love you too" she said

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words. _

They were standing there in front of the preacher suronded by all the people who were close to them and even Bella who hated the attention didn't care that she was being stared at.

"Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward to be your lawfuly wedded husband to love and to carish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for porrer, for as long as you both ?" the preacher said.

"i do." Bella said.

" Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you take Isabella to be your lawfuly wedded wife to love and to carish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for porrer, for as long as you both ?"

"I do." Edward said smiling like he had just won an olimpic gold medal.

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, _

"i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Edward lifted Bella's veil and just like the first time he saw her everyone disappeared exept for her. He kissed her with all the passion he felt towards her. They turned to face the smiling crowd of friends and family.

"i am now proud to present for the first time anywhere Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." the preacher declaired.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins" _

**Five years later**

Bella and Edward had both graduated collage and now they were in a delivry room waiting for the new edition to there family to be born. Bella was in pain.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN EDWARD CULLEN! YOU HEAR ME NEVER!" Bella screamed at him.

Edward held her hand ingnoring her threats knowing that it was the pain talking. He felt so bad for his poor wife. He didn't like that she was in pain.

Three hours later Bella was holding there two little miricals Renesme Carlie Cullen and Edward Jacob Cullen.

_One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

as Bella and Edward sat and held there children everything else faded away exept for them and there children. Everything was perfect and nothing could bother them for that one moment life was perfect.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. This is such an awsome song and it made an awsome song just like I thought it would.**


End file.
